winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Solaria
Solaria is Stella's home planet. It is the realm of the Sun and Moon, as well as being possibly among the brightest planets in the entire Magic Dimension. OverviewEdit Like many realms of the Magic Dimension, Solaria is ruled by monarchy, and King Radius is the King while his ex-wife, Luna is still the Queen. There is a sun and moon theme as their Queen is designed with such a theme. For the most part, Solaria is seen as an extremely sunny place where it never rains (except for the occasional magical intervention by Valtor). There is so little rain that Stella has to explain what a raincoat is to her tailors. Wanda is the official Royal Palace Messenger. Solaria has another Sun, called the Second Sun of Solaria. If it dies out or weakens, so will the king, as shown in The Pillar of Light. The Second Sun of Solaria can be commanded by the King. The Second Sun of Solaria only shines at Solaria, but can also shine at other realms, when commanded. In Season 6 it is shown that Solaira has 3 suns and possibly more. In the palace of Solaria, there is a hall with a planetarium called the Hall of the Universe, where all the Realms of the Magic Dimension are represented. Stella has a ring called the Ring of Solaria, the Source-Ring or the Source of Power, which was sculpted so long ago that no one remembers when. It was carved out of a stone which had been immersed in the Spring of Light, which still floats in the Universe, which was created by the Dragon's Flame at the beginning of the Universe. Since the beginning of time, it has been handed down through the generations in the royal family of Solaria. But is noted that the power may not be the greatest power in Solaria since Stella still had some trouble fighting monsters with it. FaunaEdit There are doves that King Radius is quite fond of, and lets them fly free in a special room in the palace. Stella also had a fox when she was little. Royal guards use black colored hounds. After Valtor took the Second Sun of Solaria, a cavern Stella used when she was a child was inhabitent by spiders and leeches. In Royal Deeps, there are Bollabies and jellyfishes. One of these jellyfishes was mutated into monster by Tritannus. In the Royal Deeps, there is also an Ocean Gate between Solaria and Andros which is guarded by its very own Selkie, Illiris. FloraEdit Solaria is assumed to be a somewhat arid planet due to the lack of rain despite the presence of flourishing gardens at the royal palace. However, since the sun of Solaria is magical (which is why Valtor stole its light), it is possible that it causes a flourishing flora to grow there, as pine forests can be seen around the palace. Solaria may have more than one moon just like it has more than one sun. Land around Royal Deeps seems to be more tropical like and Deeps itself contains coral reefs of Solaria. There are also large, colorful crystals sticking up out of the earth in many lands around Solaria and the palace. LocationsEdit *'Grand Royal Palace' - It is where Stella and her father Radius live along with many servants with different duties. The palace is huge horizontally and vertically. It contains sleeping guarters for visitors, royal family and possibly for some servants as well. Hall of Universe serves as the palace planetarium. Palace has a huge hall, where Stella's Princess Ball was held. At some of upper floors Second Sun of Solaria is held in guarded room, though it was lost for some time because of Valtor. There is also a tower close to king Radius's room, where royal doves are released on special occasions. *'Azure Valley' - It is filled with beautiful crystals, plants and animals. According to Stella, it is like a paradise. *'Royal Deeps' - It is a big cave where the light of the deeps can be found. There is a silver shield, which reflects the light from above that lights up the dark depths of the Ocean of Solaria. The shield also wields the Gem of Self-Confidence. *'Library of Solaria' - It is the biggest library in the whole Magic Dimension, which can be accessible only if the King or Queen of Solaria has given permission. role in the series its still the same, but king radius remarried queen luna sometime ago. Edaphosaurus.png Dimetrodon.jpg Spinosaurus.png ouranosaurus.png Category:Kingdom Category:Realms